Hurt
by Aeris9919
Summary: Following the arrival of the newest Red X, Robin helps Starfire adjust to her new hairstyle. RobStar. . . . Fluff Warning!


Wah! It's amazing the things that will inspire me. This story was brought about by a pair of scissors. Hooray scissors! It's written from Robin's point of view, but it has a lot of Starfire in it too. This is basically a one-shot RobStar fluff story. You gotta love the fluff.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own 'em.

Hurt

Starfire had never been a vain person. As long as I've known her, she's always been too concerned with others' well beings over her own. How she looked was never important to the Tamaranian princess. A fact that made her all the more beautiful. But as we made our way home, she caught sight of her reflection in a the water front. Her once vibrant curtain of hair was now charred and dull, and she couldn't fight the look of pain that crossed her face. I watched from the corner of my eye as her fingers entwined themselves with the shortened tendrils. Wave after wave of guilt washed over me as I watched her pained expression. Nothing could be done to stop Red X at the moment, and with the belt safely in my possession there was little he could do anyway.

But I still wanted to make things right. I owed her at least that much.

So, with scissors safely in hand, I made my way to Starfire's room. Before hand I had changed out of my uniform, now roaming the hallways in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, mask still in place (but did you expect anything less?). I just didn't feel like being robin tonight. One of the many feelings that had pushed me to visit the Tamaranian girl's room tonight. I stopped in front of her door, knocking softly. After a muffled "come in" touched my ears, I entered the room. I had never been in Starfire's room before. I don't know why, but I had always imagined it to be filled with a nauseatingly large amount of pink. Much to my surprise the room was anything but my original assumption. The room was decorated simply: her bed, a vanity, and a dresser. A few knick-knacks and pictures were scattered about the walls, which were painted a violet. Lace curtains framed an open window, which was letting a cool breeze drift through the room. Starfire sat before the mirror, dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"Robin, how nice to see you. Please, tell me, what has brought you to my quarters this evening?" She smiled at me, hoping her joyful demeanor would hide her watery eyes.

Casting a glance around the room, I suddenly felt very aware of myself. Why had I come to he room? What had I hoped to accomplish? Feeling her eyes on me, knowing I need to give an answer soon, I answered,

"Just wanted to remind you about combat training tomorrow morning."

Smooth. Real smooth. If Star was dishearten by my indifference she hid it well.

"I will be there and ready to train," she answered with a smile. "If that is all you had to say, I would to retire for the evening."

My window of opportunity was closing.

"I, uh... I also wanted to..." I stopped short, my eyes meeting her expectant gaze.

"Yes, Robin?"

"I wanted to make sure you were ok..." I drifted off, not quite sure where to go after that. She must not have noticed my unease, because she simply gave me another one of her brilliant smiles.

"You need not worry, Robin. I am undamaged."

"But," I moved closer to her, "your hair." Taking a risk, I reached out and traced a finger down her fiery locks. Tensing, she pulled my hand away from her head.

"It is only hair...I truly am alright."

"Yeah, yeah you are. And I couldn't be more relieved." My words brought a blush to her cheeks. I came to stand behind her. "But you're upset, aren't you?"

She hung her head in shame, reaching for the tissue again.

"You must think me terrible," she sniffed, "to be concerned with something as useless as hair when there are larger problems at hand."

I knelt down beside her chair, and tilted her head up with a single finger.

"First of all, I could never think you terrible. Secondly, if I had lost a good half of my hair, I'd be upset too." I gave what I hoped to be an encouraging smile, before revealing the pair of scissors. "Would you mind letting me try to help?"

She eyed the scissors wearily, uncertainty dancing through her eyes.

"What do you intend to help with those, Robin?" I smiled at her question, standing and returning to my position behind her.

"Have you ever had a haircut Starfire?" She shook her head no.

"What is this cutting of hair that you speak of?"

"It's a way of keeping your hair short and managed, or some girls do it every few months to change the way they look."

"But I like the way that I look," Starfire squealed, her hands covering her cheeks.

"Not your whole appearance, Star. Just your hair." She nodded in understanding, before eyeing the scissors again.

"Will it hurt?" I couldn't help but laugh at the naivety of the whole conversation. She puffed her cheeks at the sound of my laughter, but I could see it in her eyes, she was laughing too.

"It won't hurt, Star. I promise." I turned her towards the mirror and carefully lifted the scissors to her head. She clenched her eyes shut as the sharpened edges drew closer to her head, and I squeezed her shoulder reassuringly as I snipped off a piece of blackened hair. Pulling the scissors away, I waited for her reaction. She turned to look at me, a look of glee on her face.

"That did not hurt at all!"

"Told you so," I replied, turning her head back around so I could finish. The room was quiet now, minus the snip of the scissors. When I was about half way done, Starfire spoke.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Star?" I asked, leaning down to ensure that the strands were even.

"When we were fighting the Red X, he said something to me..." she stopped herself, her eyes pointed downwards.

"What did he say?" I asked, continuing my careful work. Usually, a villain would make an off-handed comment at Starfire, calling her "babe" or "chick", and she would come to me wondering why anyone would see her as a small ball of yellow fluff. I wasn't expecting anything different than that.

"He told me that it was a crime that we haven't gone out on a date." My hands stopped, the scissor poised to cut.

"He...he did?" She nodded. I did not know what to say to that. This person...this lunatic who had stolen an incredibly powerful suit just to steal other things...had made a pass at Starfire? My Starfire? Ok...maybe she's not my Starfire, but still, it hurt. Sensing my unease, she continued speaking.

"He sounded so much like you Robin. It was, how you say, creepy. And at that moment, I was certain that it was once again you in that suit."

I concentrated on the task in front of me, busying myself with the scissors. Why was she telling me all of this?

"I had doubted you once again, and for that I am sorry-"

"Star, you have nothing to be sorry for."

"I knew that you would say that. But when the Red X said those things to me...I am ashamed to say that I was somewhat pleased..."

"Pleased? D-Do you mind if I ask why?" Thankfully I had almost completed my task, for my hands were shaking beyond control. A pink hue had taken over Starfire's cheeks.

"I had thought that Red X....was you, Robin." I quickly snipped off the last piece of charred hair, placing the scissors carefully on the vanity in front of Star. She inspected herself in the mirror, taking in her now shortened style. "It certainly is different," she commented softly. Satisfied, I turned to leave, but her voice stopped me.

"Thank you, Robin."

"It was no problem Starfire..."

"Robin?" I turned around to meet her worried gaze. "My words of Red X have... have upset you somehow?"

I shook my head ruefully.

"I'm not upset with you Starfire. I could never be upset with you.

"Then, what has you in such a hurry to leave my company?

"I just wish..." I stopped momentarily, turning my gaze to the carpet beneath my feat. Was I really ready to say this to her? "I just wish I had said those things to you first." Smiling inwardly, I continued towards the door.

"Robin..."

I turned back with one final grin.

"Your hair looks great, Star." And with that I was gone. Back in the hallway, heading back to my own room. A good night's sleep would help me understand. Tonight I taught Star about something that wouldn't hurt. Perhaps, it was her turn to teach me.

Fin

Thanks for reading! Tell your friends! Don't forget to review.


End file.
